


morning

by viennaz



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennaz/pseuds/viennaz
Summary: adam and caroline have a day off and nothing much happens, but they're cute <3
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 10





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a short one shot for the 25 (holi)days of wayhaven! go check out @wayhavenmonthly on tumblr! you can find me on @agentdumortain. hope y'all like this. it was kinda thrown together quickly so it is prone to change if i edit it more lol. depending on how consistently i can keep up with this i will likely put all my fics for this challenge into one work so it's not cluttering up the tags. hope u all are doing well! -z

**day one prompt: morning**

* * *

for the first time since october, the air in wayhaven in still. winter has begun to settle and dance with heavy feet around the aching town, leaving snow and hail in its wake. sun and rain tend to alternate in between flurries throughout the weeks, rendering outdoor plans often unpredictable and frustrating.

but this morning, there’s nothing on the horizon with except streaky white clouds and birds soaring above the ground. which is why, on her rare day off, caroline finds her head tucked into adam’s lap in a secluded park, staring up at nothing in particular. they don’t busy themselves with any words to fill the silence between them.

the landscape is somewhat bleak--flattened grass with melted snow spread out over the park grounds. even thought snowy holiday seasons are her favorite, caroline doesn’t really mind the damp earth and melt when she’s with _him._ that, even despite adam making her get up at the ungodly hour of 7am for a freezing morning walk. 

he insisted she needed to _“not waste her day,”_ while caroline, on the other hand, would be perfectly content with spending half of it in bed, and rest just lounging around together.

but again, sleepy muscles, chapped lips, and windburned skin are all things she was willing to bear if he would be there to warm it away.

as the sun peeks out from behind a cloud, caroline turns her head to avoid the beams breaking through the trees across her eyeline, instead bunching up her nose in the fabric of his clothes. he smells like linen and pine; overwhelming, yet familiar and comforting at the same time. the detective senses a shadow fall over her eyes first, his hand, blocking out the sun--then his hand tracing the lines of her face.

she allows them to remain closed only for a moment, basking in how his finger ghosts gingerly over her features--then opens them, shifting to look directly at him.

his tracing stops when their gaze meets--which he immediately meets with the slightest crack of a smile. his thumb rests in circular strokes on her temple. she can't help but smile back widely, bringing her arms up to pull him down for a kiss.

he indulges her, leaning in _just_ enough; but it’s short-lived.

"someone will see us." he breaks away, humming the words against her cheek before placing one more peck where his words linger, then starts to stand.

caroline sighs. "you're _boring._ " she lets her head slide back onto the blanket-covered ground as his thighs are taken from underneath her. 

this, he raises an eyebrow at but pays no further attention to her cheeky comments, knowing his reactions only encourage her. instead, adam extends a hand to pull her up. 

she's seems to be partially joking with her stubbornness, but dramatically flops her arms over her head like she could faint. "why? can't we just keep...sitting?" 

"i’m cold. i was also under the impression we were going for a walk." he says plainly, now straining to reach out to her. 

she groans and reluctantly grabs him, both gripping onto each other's elbows for balance while caroline comes to her feet. "here's the deal," she says, bumping into him and keeping her hands on his forearms. "we go on a walk, a long one if you want--and you spend the night with me for a movie?" she says, looking up at him with fondness, (but mostly mischief) glinting in her eyes.

it shocks him at times--the way she's so intimate with him in the smallest ways. just feeling her fingers wander up his arms to hold him gently, stirs something far too unfamiliar for his liking in his chest. had she been this close to him months ago, he wouldn't know how he’d react, or if he’d be able to control himself at all.

but in spite of all her whims, inconsistent plans and incredible stubbornness, he can't help but soften when she looks at him. it's all too earnest to turn away from now.

_i don’t deserve her._

"this doesn't seem like a fair trade." he says teasingly, dropping his arms and milling toward a trail woven into the trees nearby. he pauses, waiting to hear the sounds of her footsteps catching up.

and quickly they come, loudly crunching across dead leaves and slushy snow patches. he slips his hands into his pockets, extending one taut elbow out for her as she catches up behind him, looping an arm through his. "it's not a _trade,_ it's a request. i don't see the problem if both plans include each other." 

"i suppose you're right. movie night, then." he resigns with a soft smile tugging at his lips before they slip back into comfortable silence. every now and again, he steals a glance just for her, observing how _she_ takes in the world that surrounds _them._ in that time, he notices how she has to quicken her steps to keep up with his, so he resolves to shorten his stride.

and just like that, they fall in line, the quiet only continuing momentarily before the detective speaks again.

_“have you ever watched twilight?”_


End file.
